Secretos al anochecer
by Lizzie2.08
Summary: La familia Cullen es la familia perfecta, sin embargo, con la muerte del jefe de la familia y la llegada de una nueva integrante, una red de secretos y mentiras irá cubriendo poco a poco las paredes de la idílica casa. Porque todas las familias tienen secretos, pero todos los secretos alguna vez salen a la luz... mal summary


**año 1952**

 **prólogo**

 _Jasper POV_

Era un día perfecto y soleado en nuestra gran mansión, mi madre había hecho pastel de frutas y mis hermanos pequeños jugaban en el patio.

Yo estaba leyendo bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras vigilaba de reojo el juego de mis hermanos. A veces Peter olvidaba que Rose era una niña y la empujaba con tanta fuerza que la pequeña se caía al suelo.

De pronto mamá caminó con calma hacia donde yo estaba, se alisó la falda un momento antes de sonreír y sentarse a mi lado.

-¡Hijo mío!- exclamó ella sujetando mi mano- Creo que tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

-¿De qué es, mamá?- pregunté mirándole con curiosidad.

-¿Recuerdas a tu tío Ben?- asentí una sola vez con la cabeza- ...Bueno... resulta que hace unos años supimos que él tuvo una hija con una mujer en Biloxi y tu padre, teniendo gran generosidad y misericordia, estuvo cubriendo los gastos de la niña desde que ella nació.

Mi tío Ben siempre le trajo problemas a papá: desde que tengo memoria Ben Cullen ha estado causando gastos y dolores de cabeza a mi familia, haciendo que mi padre tuviera que hacerse cargo de todas sus responsabilidades, incluso ahora que papá murió hace unos meses estoy seguro que tuvimos que pagar muchos gastos de su hermano con los bienes de la herencia.

-¿Y qué pasará ahora con esa niña?

-Querásmolo o no esa criatura es tu prima- continúo mamá- y Carlisle, tu padre, decidió considerarla en su testamento... Él ordenó todo para cuidar de esa niña hasta que pueda indipendisarse- la voz de mamá cambió de un momento a otro tornándose lúgubre y cansada-, quería que fuera parte de esta familia y por eso, ella va a vivir desde mañana con nosotros.

-¿Por qué ahora? - pregunté frunciendo un poco el ceño- ¿Por qué tenemos que hacernos cargo de ella? ¿No se supone que eso debería hacerlo el tío?

-Porque es la voluntad de tu padre, corazón y porque es una niña desamparada. Somos su única familia: su madre murió al darla a luz, su padre apenas es consiente de su existencia y su abuela no es capaz de cuidarla bien... en el testamento de tu padre dice que tenemos que ayudarla dentro de lo posible y eso es precisamente lo que vamos a hacer...

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Se llama Alice Brandon, porque decidieron bautizarla con el apellido de su madre.

Pensé un par de segundos en que tal vez no sería tan mala idea que mi nueva prima viviera con nosotros, quiero decir, tal vez logre hacerle compañía a mi hermana y cumplir el sueño de mamá de tener una hija que la ayude a elegir ropa y decoración para la casa.

-Está bien, mamá- respondí con una sonrisa-. Si era la voluntad de mi padre, acepto que mi prima venga a vivir con nosotros...

-¿No te molesta que una extraña venga a nuestra casa?

-No, mamá- dije convencido-. ¡Puede ser divertido! Ella podría ocuparse en acompañar a Rose como si fuese su hermana y tal vez haga un poco más alegre la casa, desde que papá murió es como si la felicidad se hubiese ido con él.

Mamá me sonrió brevemente mientras yo pensaba que tal vez sería divertido tener una prima, es decir, me llevo bien con los niños y creo que será divertido tener a alguien más con quien jugar y ayudar en sus tareas de la escuela.

 _Alice POV_

-¡No me quiero ir!- exclamé limpiando mis lágrimas al tiempo que mi abuela terminaba de empacar mis cosas- ¡Abuela, por favor quiero vivir contigo! ¡No hagas que me lleven a esa casa!

-Alice, mi niña, yo no tengo dinero para pagar tu colegio, ni tu escuela de ballet... solamente puedo ofrecerte un plato de comida y eso, mi niña, no es suficiente.

-¡No lo entiendo! - sollocé- El tío Carlisle dijo que nunca me faltaría nada y que podría cumplir todos mis sueños ¿Es que él antes de morir dejó de quererme y por eso tienes que enviarme lejos?

-Ali, él te adoraba y tu lo sabes- tomó mi mano con cariño antes de darme un pequeño abrazo-. Para seguir ayudándote su viuda dispuso que tenías que vivir en su casa, estoy segura que irás a un buen colegio y tendrás una vida mejor de la que yo puedo ofrecerte.

-¡Pero abuela! - me quejé- No quiero vivir con gente que no conozco... ¡Si quieres dejo el ballet y te ayudo a hacer costuras, pero por favor no me envíes lejos!

-Mi niña, es lo mejor para ti: ni siquiera dejando el ballet podría pagar tus gastos, cielo.

No podía entenderlo, desde que nací hace 12 años atrás he vivido bastante bien y feliz con mi abuela: jamás pensé que mi tío Carlisle pagaba tantas cosas y que sin él mi vida cambiaría tanto. Cuando él me dijo que podría cumplir mis sueños, no pensé que tendría que dejar mi casa ni a mi abuela para eso.

Se supone que ahora que mi tío murió tengo que vivir con su viuda y sus hijos, pero no los conozco y algo me dice que vivir con ellos será un error: sería diferente si mi abuela viniera conmigo, pero por alguna razón tengo que ir yo sola.

-Ya está todo listo y empacado- señaló mi abuela mientras yo me aferraba a mi muñeca. Era una muñeca de trapo que tengo desde que nací: se supone que era de mi mamá y es una de las pocas cosas que tengo de ella-. Te dejaré en la estación de trenes, cuando llegues a Texas habrá alguien esperándote: es la ama de llaves de los Cullen y probablemente el chofer.

-¿No puedes venir conmigo?- pregunté mirándola de reojo- Podrías trabajar en la casa y yo podría ayudar.

-Mi niña, no hay que abusar de la bondad de la familia de tu tío: ellos aceptaron que tú vivas ahí y con eso es suficiente... Debes ser buena y obedecer en todo lo que te digan, eres una niña buena y estoy segura que lograrás ganarte el cariño de esa familia.

Mi abuela me besó en la frente: no quería dejarla, ella es mi única familia y me duele saber que vivirá sola a partir de ahora.

Sé que tal vez estoy siendo egoísta porque no estoy agradeciendo todo lo que mi tío Carlisle dispuso en su testamento, pero aunque lo quise mucho él solo venía a verme de vez en cuando y jamás me presentó a su familia. Lo quiero, pero quiero más a mi abuela... además él y su esposa no conocieron a mi madre y en su casa nadie podrá hablarme de ella, me niego a la idea de olvidarla solamente por un supuesto futuro mejor.

-Alice, si pasa cualquier cosa en la casa de los Cullen no dudes en escribirme- abuela me miró a los ojos cuando me ayudaba con mis maletas para llegar a la estación de trenes-, quiero decir, escríbeme siempre porque yo te escribiré siempre que pueda, pero si notas algo extraño o son malos contigo, no dudes en decírmelo, porque soy capaz de pedir limosnas en la calle con tal de ir a buscarte...

Asentí un par de veces antes de abrazarla, no quería irme pero entendía que mi abuela no tenía las fuerzas para trabajar y conseguir el dinero que todos mis gastos significaban: habría sacrificado mi escuela de ballet y habría vendido mis trajes y las zapatillas de punta, pero todo ese dinero no alcanzaba a cubrir la mensualidad del colegio para señoritas , los libros, la ropa, las clases particulares de reforzamiento y mis gastos médicos: mi educación, mi vestuario y prácticamente todo con lo que vivía, lo había pagado mi tío, pero ahora que él no estaba su viuda se negaba a seguir contribuyendo y la única solución que le dió a mi abuela fue que tenía que vivir en su casa.

De haber sabido que dejar a mi abuela era el precio que tenía que pagar por todos los regalos que el señor Cullen me daba, jamás los habría aceptado, aunque siendo honesta él siempre estuvo presente en mi vida, así que supongo que siendo una bebita no tenía mucha opinión al respecto.

¡Ay! Solo espero que la viuda del señor Cullen y sus hijos me acepten, quiero decir, después de todo son mi familia y deberían quererme, ¿verdad?


End file.
